There Was A Princess
There Was A Princess is a tall-tale story from Pop Go The Wiggles. The song also features on the Wigglehouse CD & Video. The video is a recording from the Australia Day free live concert in Hyde Park, Sydney, 2014 with Lachy as the Galloping Prince and Emma as the Sleeping Princess. Song Credits 2007 Version * Music: Traditional * Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2014 Version * Music: Traditional * Lyrics and Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2007 Version * Vocals - Sam Moran, Paul Paddick * Bass - Chris Lupton * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Mandolin - Murray Cook * Piano - Jeff Fatt 2014 Album Version * Narrator: Anthony Field * Lead Vocals: Simon Pryce * Additional Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar/Percussion: Anthony Field * Bass: Alex Keller * Piano/Keyboard: Jeff Fatt 2014 Live Version * Narrator: Anthony Field * Lead Vocals: Simon Pryce * Additional Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass: Paul Paddick * Drums/Percussion: Nick Hutchinson * Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie Song Lyrics (2007 Version) There was a princess Long ago, long ago, long ago; There was a princess long ago, Long, long ago. And she lived in a big high tower, A big high tower, a big high tower; And she lived in a big high tower, Long, long ago. A queen a was naughy a cast a spell, Cast a spell, cast a spell; A queen was naughy cast a spell, cast a spell. The princess slept for a hundred years, A hundred years, a hundred years; The princess slept for a hundred years, Long, long ago. A great big forest grew around, Grew around, grew around; A great big forest grew around, Long, long ago. A gallant prince came riding by, Riding by, riding by; A gallant prince came riding by, Long, long ago. He chopped the trees down with his sword, With his sword, with his sword; He chopped the trees down with his sword, Long, long ago. He woke the princess with a kiss, With a kiss, with a kiss; He woke the princess with a kiss, Long, long ago. They had a royal wedding, A wedding, a wedding; They had a royal wedding, Long, long ago. So everybody's happy now, Happy now, happy now; So everybody's happy now, Happy now. Song Lyrics (2013 version) There was a princess Long ago, long ago, long ago; There was a princess long ago, Long, long ago. And she lived in a big high tower, Big high tower, big high tower; And she lived in a big high tower, Long, long ago. She spent her days or (waved to the crowds drinking sips of tea) or Yodeling, (sips of tea) or yoldeling, (sips of tea) or yodeling. She (waved to the crowds drinking sips of tea) or spent her days yodeling, Long, long ago. A jealous fairy cast a spell, Cast a spell, cast a spell; A jealous fairy cast a spell, Long, long ago. The princess slept for a hundred years, Hundred years, hundred years; The princess slept for a hundred years, Long, long ago. A handsome prince came riding by, Riding by, riding by; A handsome prince came riding by, Long, long ago. He woke the princess with a kiss(y-wissy-wissy-woo), Kiss(y-wissy-wissy-woo), kiss(y-wissy-wissy-woo;) He woke the princess with a kiss(y-wissy-wissy-woo,) Long, long ago. And everybody's happy now, Happy now, happy now; And everybody's happy now, Long, long ago. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Pop Go The Wiggles Songs Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Lemma songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Wigglehouse songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Series 10 Category:Series 6 Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs